Numerous processes use radial flow reactors to effect the contacting of particulate matter with a gaseous stream. These processes include hydrocarbon conversion, adsorption, and exhaust gas treatment. These reactors contain a vertically extending annular bed of particles through which the gases flow radially in an inward or outward direction. The annular bed is formed by an outer screen element located along the outer diameter of the particle bed and an inner screen element located along the inner diameter of the particle bed. The outer screen element alternatively may comprise a series of closed conduits having an oblong cross-section that circles the outside of the particle bed and borders the inside of the particle containing vessel, such that the backs of the conduits will fit closely against the wall of the vessel and thereby minimize the volume between the back of the conduit and the vessel. An alternative design uses a section of profile wire or screen to form conduits positioned against the inner wall of a vessel. Such conduits have an inner wall joined to a pair of side wall portions, generally in a trapezoidal configuration.
However, the known art has failed to address issues of flow distribution and axial and radial stresses in a cost-effective way